


【周那马嘶 | 友情向】流浪者真言

by Alniyata



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alniyata/pseuds/Alniyata
Summary: 写在前面的话：1.或许连友情都算不上……单纯是心灵导师小马哥在线疏导问题儿童2.背景迦勒底，涉及原典，私设如山3.美好属于他们，OOC属于我
Relationships: 周那马嘶
Kudos: 1





	【周那马嘶 | 友情向】流浪者真言

一大早门就被敲响了。敲门声不重，带着犹豫和试探，却异常执着，非逼他放下手上活计打开大门似的。

马嘶抬头看微波炉上的厨架，最顶端的简单座钟懒洋洋转动分针秒针，勉强挪向七点半。对于某些废宅系从者（印度特指）而言说不定刚刚好该躺下睡觉，但对于一名从小跟随父母苦修的战士而言，这个点都够练完一轮功法了，事实上他已经在模拟装置内进行过几场酣畅淋漓的战斗，回到个人休息室不超过一刻钟。

……主要是他才把牛奶放进微波炉，现在正干巴巴地和方形箱子大眼瞪小眼。不得不说现代科技真是高明而便利，举着说明书按顺序操作就连傻瓜都能轻松办到，他一边想一边和门外的拜访者比试耐心，不管是御主那臭小子还是迦尔纳的敲门声都和这不同，他实在想不通是哪个脑子被大象踩了的从者有勇气大清早赶来迎面吃下他的怒火。

最终结果就是他捧着一杯热牛奶——尽管有隔热用的握把，但新鲜出炉的威力还是让他长满茧子的手抖了两抖，差点把生前难得的好物洒在地上，抱着满肚子被人找了不痛快的火气大喇喇拉开了门。

“谁啊找我什么——”在看清楚来人的一瞬间，他果断地把门往另一个方向拉回去了，“哦是你啊那没事儿了。”

这位的话，脑子说不定真有可能被大象踩过。

来访者显然锲而不舍，迅捷地伸出手抵住即将合拢的合金大门，隔着一条僵持不下的门缝和他角力。他却着实没什么心思和黑发黑肤的故人再扯上什么关系，生前那些事虽然距今也有好几千年了，但不代表他马嘶就是能任凭时间挫平浑身火气的主。

妈的，他是真的不痛快了。

本着同出一系的最后一点情分，他还是率先开了口：“想找我道歉就免了。想邀我打架请回。想从我这儿拐弯抹角打探迦尔纳心理活动，慢走不送。”

门外人听后没有收手，依然摆着苦大仇深的模样盯着他，他也不甘示弱瞪回去，咋的，你也想学那位以眼杀人不成？最后对方果真顶不住他老辣逼人的目光，手上力道虽然丝毫未卸，口头上却率先一步示弱。

“不是那些，我的确找你有别的事……”阿周那带着偶尔能见到的、因为过度思虑而浮现的不自信眼神，看上去心事重重，又对他日常外放的愤怒有所忌惮，思考半天才又模糊地补充道。

“大师兄。”

他手里的杯子没有因为先前灼热的温度掉下去摔碎，现在反而要葬送在这短短一个词上了。要知道，在他眼里，阿周那的一生总是眼高于顶，天授的才能与自身的努力应有尽有，他爸德罗纳对这个徒弟百般宠爱，这小子仗着无限骄纵赞扬也从来没把他当一回事，更别提像这样恭恭敬敬喊他一声“大师兄”了。

……算了，估计是真有什么难处吧，既然人家都这么低声下气了。他打开门，等人踏进房间后按着习惯一脚把门踹合，反正迦勒底的门结实，被他这筋力B踹了快一年了也没见一点报废的迹象，反倒是阿周那在轰然的响声中不安地皱了皱眉，生怕他转身一个妙见砸在自己脸上。

——在你眼里，我就这印象啊？他端起马克杯啜了一口牛奶，香甜纯朴的气息总能令他暂时忘掉不快，也就没再顺着对方的举动呛上两句，自己在前头悠悠晃晃地走，一屁股坐到了会客室的椅子上，把杯子往桌子上一放，头往对面的座位一扬。

“坐。这儿又没少你一把椅子。”

阿周那拉开椅子坐下，眉头却皱得更深，像在纠结怎么开口，就在他耐心见底一句“有屁快放”即将脱口而出的时候，对方终于鼓起勇气问他。

“你对我……到底是怎么看待的？”

“嗯？当然是般度五子的老三啊。”他脱口而出，心里吐槽一句，就这？兜兜转转纠结这半天，就这？天啊这个人的脑子不会是已经被大象踩坏了吧。

很明显阿周那对他的回答不满意，黑色的双眼直直地望向他，像在固执地寻求什么似的否定道：“不，不是这个，我是想问，作为俱卢一方厮杀到底的你，对般度一方的我，是怎么看待的？”

呃，难道有什么区别吗？而且，这家伙是不是搞错了一件事。

“我是和难敌那冒失鬼玩得挺近，还和迦尔纳天天对打，关照着百子，也一直待在俱卢的大营，但我是彻头彻尾的主和派哦？除去最后一个晚上。”

“怎么可能！”

他重新端起马克杯，拿嘴吹了吹杯中雪白的浮沫，就着空气中的奶香味硬是把牛奶喝出了八二年拉菲的做派，在慢悠悠品完一口之后才挑挑眉：“真的，莫非你认为我一直以劝和当烟雾弹，实际上不知道在打什么阴险算盘吗？”

阿周那在先前的不可置信后沉默了，他看着对方的反应嗤笑了一声。

“原来你真是这么想的。不过倒也合理，毕竟是没法和解的宿敌嘛。”他甚至闲散地翘起了二郎腿，舔舔嘴角沾上的奶渍才接着往下讲，“迦尔纳和难敌也说我偏心，你看，嘴皮子都说破了，结果两边都没人相信，两边都不讨好——真是的。所以我和臭老头子干嘛要趟这浑水，自己给自己找罪受。”

“你怎么能这么称呼老师！”

“怎么？他是你爹还是我爹啊？又不是第一次听了。”阿周那看着马嘶毫不留情地眯了眯眼，双眼像烫得死人的熔融黄金，面上还配合着讥讽地挑挑嘴角，“他那么喜欢你，你还在战场上骂他不义呢，也就臭老头子那怪脾气才不会觉得师门不幸。”

……明明预想的是一场双方坐下来疏解心结的对谈，为什么还是在往不可阻止的争吵无限靠拢呢？除去愤怒本质的从者那一贯能气得人跳脚的性格在煽风点火，自己或许也有什么地方值得改正。阿周那本想反驳，那是在不得不见血、不得不求取胜利的战场上，是完全没有和谈余地、非此即彼的两方，既然老师已经选择了俱卢，那就不存在什么正确和道义了，他本想这么反驳的。可那个大了自己几岁的家伙却明确地告诉自己，在你死和我亡之外曾有握手言和的可能性，并且对方也为此努力过，可双方却不约而同亲手扼杀了这样的未来。在经历了无数次战斗和无数次现世的当下，一向骄傲地贯彻自己的完美英雄不由得反省起自己、审视起对方。

恩师之子一如既往喜欢喝牛奶，说不定是因为小时候缺钙。耳环只戴了一边，手上乱七八糟地圈几个金戒指，身上穿着迦勒底红卡宝具从者人手一件的红色Buster圆领衫，套着短裤踏着拖鞋就来迎客，和一身整齐的自己相比难免显得失礼，可对方一点也不在意，和过去一样随性直白。那头张扬的红色头发也跟本人又硬又臭的性格截然不同，看起来像垂下的柔软花蕊，眼下正被发圈松松散散地绑在脑后，扎起小小一撮，他的敌人仅仅只是散漫地坐着，却无时不刻不像一团燃烧不息的荒火。或许是因为天气渐渐炎热，连有些长的刘海都拿发卡随意别在了头顶，恰好露出额前散发淡淡光芒的摩尼宝珠。虽然他以一生的全盛期应召，但并不代表他不知道对方那悲惨而痛苦的结局，夺去宝珠，保持着不堪的姿态在世间行走三千年，以前觉得干尽恶事的卑鄙之人落得这种下场纯属罪有应得，现在他看着那失而复得的宝石，心情却复杂了不少。

他是记得那道贯穿前额的伤疤的，应该说，他理应记得的。他也自然而然地回想起了难敌被杵打断的双腿、迦尔纳被箭矢贯穿的喉颈、恩师被刀刃砍落在地的头颅，即使不以对方的视角来看待，为何还是每回想起一件便更沉重一分。记忆一点点往前推，从惨不忍睹的战场跨越几十年弹指时光，一直落到了他还懵懂幼稚万事不知的静修林间。

似乎是有一百多个吵吵闹闹的半大顽童，有温和慈爱、相敬如宾的师父师母，还有呢？他努力地回想着他的少年时光，除了那些人，记忆里明明还有一个像影子一般的存在，总不被他过多注意，又好像不可缺少——

而坐在他对面的年长者漫不经心地摇晃着白色马克杯中所剩不多的牛奶，看看难免有些迷茫的他叹了口气。

“也对，我在现界后显出的都是‘克罗达’的一面，还混了点‘湿婆’的部分进去，不能怪你忘了。”那个影子捋捋鬓边柔软的火红头发，装模作样咳两声收敛表情，又低垂眼睑，对他露出一个平静而明亮的笑容，就像烈火熄灭，火里生出大片灿烂的红莲，“这样呢？有没有让你想起点什么？”

——啊。是了，就是这个。

他的思绪在一瞬间清明，记忆深处的林中终于有了那个人。总是和孩子们亲密无间地打闹，与恩师每日例行顶嘴狡辩，给师母帮些不大不小的倒忙，天分不如他、努力不输他的那个人。他真的都快忘了，毕竟恩师总是对他和颜悦色，授予他旁人不可触及的法宝，他一向和其他人不同，踩在别人永远触及不到的高空，完美、强大、滴水不漏，又怎会去注意脚底下一个微不足道的竞争者呢？而他的竞争者从来就是众人，不够完美——破不了恩师独独教给他的战阵；不够强大——在他获得甘狄拔的时候说不定还拿着木弓练习施放法宝；不够滴水不漏——可以说太漏了，心里想什么嘴里冒什么，明明仗着摩尼宝珠的庇护可以不老不死无病无灾，却照样热爱生活热爱和平。

这样的人，却是被几乎所有恩师之徒尊称为“大师兄”的人、所爱着的人，除了他。而那个人也一视同仁地对待每一个师弟，包括他。那个人的灵魂为四神所化，愤怒、毁灭、死亡之外，还有四分之一由爱组成，因此，宽容是真的、调停是真的、恸哭是真的，最后由诸方离去背叛而生的愤怒似乎也就变得理所当然。

他真的都快忘了。方才在门外喊的那一声完全出自下意识的反应，直到现在他才对“师兄”这个词、这个身份有了近乎实感的认识。即使仍存芥蒂，但他第一次接近了那个人隐而不发的真相——在马嘶心里，自己也只是众人中的一员吗？ 

“所以我说了嘛，就算俱卢百子各有各的废物法，那样也挺好，至少贯彻着自己的准则活过了。而你，你们和他们，”他的师兄指了指自己金色的双眼，又指了指他，“在我看来，没区别。你也有内心不能克服的业障吧？”

他以前……从未正视过那双眼睛，也从未觉得那双眼睛竟具有如此大的威能，令他的灵魂如同不着寸缕，所有不堪尽数暴露。黑色的雾气从莲池之中弥漫扩散，和他同心同体的另一半被轻松地从暗处揪到太过明亮的火焰前，像初春时隐于洞中的蛇，即将从压抑的冬眠中醒来。他颈上胸前的黑蛇嘶吐蛇信，柔软腹部上的褶皱游走在他的心口，嘲笑般扼住他每一寸呼吸。

还是被发现了。

“别抖嘛，多大人了，还在害怕？谁心里没点儿阴暗面啊，关键在于正视自己。”红发的愤怒者难得像现在这么心平气和地笑，“像我，我从来不后悔发动那场夜袭，但我会为这份心甘情愿的堕落而一直愤怒下去。”

如此冠冕堂皇的矛盾之词，放在何时都该被他视为邪恶，但他又总感觉这的确是马嘶会选择的做法。在友谊亲情与道义正途出现两难时，这个男人一定会燃起大火将所有始作俑者连同自己的前程后路一起焚毁吧。

能理解，可是绝不赞成，因为他们所坚持的正义从来不通往同一个方向。他的“黑”随着马嘶的话语而动弹不得，却还要积攒最后一点力气谋划决死反击。他的师兄瞟一眼他僵直的样子，接着向他的内心泼油点火，非烧死那条凉滑冰冷的蛇不可。

“我倒是发现你从小就有点……过分的完美主义，事事要求最好，避开不对的一面，虽然老东西高兴得不得了，但我总觉得这不太好。所以我老缠着老头子，希望他能也多教教我，以防哪天你真的收不住了，我说不定还能拉你一把——当然我自己也很想学啦，那些法宝看着就超酷。”愤怒所化的从者暂时抑制住怒焰，仰头将剩下的牛奶全部喝完，边回忆边搓着手中尚带温度的杯子，“本以为你的那些固执会随年龄和阅历增长慢慢消解，结果在战场上刚一打照面，我就发现，经历了那么多事之后，你压根就没一点长进，看着就一阵火大。”

“我……”蛇借他之口意欲辩驳，却被直截了当地打断。

“不是指你的武艺和智慧，而是这里。你没有一刻直视过它。”他的胸口被马嘶正正地指着，“你是人诶，人没有点缺陷那还叫人吗？你是英雄，你是因陀罗之子，那又如何，既然降到人世走一遭，你最后也就是人。恶意地行善、英勇地胆怯，选择和迦尔纳至死不休地纠葛，不过因你为人罢了。或许你现在尚未积攒足够的勇气，也不愿向我这个敌人承认，但终有一天你会接受的。”

那些一语中的的揭露被表现得如此轻描淡写，似乎在告诉他，瞧，这有什么，你不过是芸芸众生中一个，大可不必为此愁烦，矛盾也是人类的共性。蛇被滚烫的火焰燎得发痛，舍弃他的身体暂时窜回阴影之中，仅仅是因为面前人的三言两语点拨。这就是马嘶所独有的见识吗？他竟在这些话中隐约听出了几分恩师的味道。

他大口地深呼吸，仿佛真的从一场窒息中回生，他的师兄见不得他这副样子，好心地起身从壁橱里拿了一盒牛奶递给他。他趁势问道：

“你怎么……会知道？”

“哈？这什么傻逼问题？说句你最不爱听的话，你大师兄，超——级了解你们每个人。”马嘶相当不解地压了压眉头回答他，“就连你小时候喜欢吃蘑菇和红豆馅饼都知道。咖喱更不用说，大家都喜欢。”

“什么！”他没有因之前的一长串坦白加说教而震惊，反倒要因自己的年少秘辛被抖了个彻底而差点捏扁手中的奶盒。年长于他的师兄像面对无药可救的白痴一般翻了翻白眼。

“你们一百多个人的饭，每天光靠妈妈一个人忙得过来吗？老头子有闲工夫管这些鸡毛事？你猜猜你们修炼造成的破坏谁来收拾的？连教习的桌子都是老子在擦……”

他完全答不上来。他就没有注意过这些。每天生活在兄弟们和老师的赞扬里，每天被练习和修行填充到满溢，怎么会注意到生活里的细枝末节呢？他只知道他的师兄终日揣着游手好闲的样子，天天迟到早退神龙见首不见尾，各项武艺虽说没落下（甚至称得上佼佼者），在他的印象里不过也就是仗着恩师之子的身份才敢任性妄为，现在想来说不定是为了这一百多号人的生活而忙碌，可马嘶从来没有提起过哪怕一句，如果不是他主动发问，这些小小的真相可能会一直烂在对方的肚子里。

他才终于隐隐约约明白，他的完美，是拿别人的不完美堆砌出来的。

“咳，倒是无意使你愧疚，别露出那副自己亏欠了世界两百亿的样子。追求完美也没什么不对。”马嘶接着朝他翻白眼，接着扯出一个神秘的微笑，“再告诉你一件事好了，我为什么会站在俱卢一方。”

“为什么？”一直以来的立场突然被动摇，他只能一边理清自己的心灵一边顺势问下去。他记得德罗纳上师是劝过马嘶支持般度五子的……

“一方面的确有和臭老头子作对的成分在，我自己也喜欢和难敌迦尔纳相处的感觉，但更重要的是那个，我以前和他吵架的时候说过，”他的师兄回忆了片刻，抬抬眼皮，再次用金色的双目直视他，“完美的人上人不需要任何人，所以他慈悲，却不需要别人的友谊。”

“你有为你驭车的奎师那，你有信任你的兄弟们，但有没有哪怕一刻，你打心眼里觉得自己不需要他们呢？”

在不断臻至完美的道路上，他已经偏离了本来的方向了吗？为了完美获得了许多，却舍弃了更多。一定是火焰一般的金色太炽热，所以他才会觉得心脏像被滚烫的箭雨刺穿。从进门到现在，马嘶的每句话都在拷问他的心灵，推逼着他要往深渊里看，他不知道深渊之下到底是盛开的莲花还是盘踞的毒蛇，单单站在悬崖边就已经让他觉得恐惧，明明作为英灵早该不知死亡不知畏惧，可他还是被未知的真实束缚住了手脚。

不，其实他是知道的。他只是……不愿意去面对而已。

“怎么说呢，我其实还挺嫉妒你的。”他抬起头——嫉妒我？愤怒的从者上下打量他的脸，又撇撇嘴，“你是臭老头心里完美儿子的模板，我是他眼中不肖子孙的典范，每次看到他对你付出全身心关爱的样子，很难不吃醋吧？不过我也知道老家伙还是爱我的。”

确实，虽然这对父子貌似吵架多过交谈，但两个人之间由血缘联系起的强韧羁绊却不容置疑，恩师会曲里拐弯地向他的孩子传授法宝作为补偿，而恩师之子也会别别扭扭地给恩师送出一枚手打的戒指作为赔礼，纷争不断、意见相左，却又处于奇妙的平衡之中。而且他们在战前，似乎都保持着中立，火烧紫胶宫一事并没有参与，在坚战一输再输的场面下还一起出声劝阻来着……被埋在角落里的记忆被他一点点拾起，重新擦拭，散发出意想不到的光彩，但现在这些光彩却有些刺痛他的眼睛了。

“最搞笑的是，他一生宣扬正法，最后却因为正法之子的谎言而窝囊地死去了。我跟这不讲理的世界唱了一辈子反调，老头子却给它打了一辈子掩护，他那么爱你，那么爱你们，”马嘶在对着他笑，可他却觉得这笑容不啻于悲哭，“你们却——你们却还是，你们为什么狠得下心，用这么卑劣的方式杀死他啊？”  
那场不义之战……他闭了闭眼。他的恩师死去了，灵肉分离，头颅坠落尘土，英魂飘至梵界，太阳从黑夜之中剥离，随光辉升上天国。他劝阻过，可在胜果面前，一切的发生都变得不可阻止，事后谴责他人的罪恶，甚至到后来自己也拉动了卑劣的弓弦，不义牵扯更多不义，直至将整片战场夷为地狱，仔细想来很难说没有自己的推动。他为自己的恩师和宿敌痛哭，为自己战死的孩子痛哭，却忽视了在另一方，也有人会因为周围人的逝去而痛哭，曾经为了己方的未来而奋力战斗，乃至遗忘沿途的物象，但是——

“你尽管憎恨我，我仍会坚持我的正义，但我承认我所作所为的缺憾。”他咬了咬牙，硬下心说道。战争本就是这般没有进退可言，总要付出代价、总要收取生命，这也是基于双方选择而必由的血路。他是人、是英雄，也有自己的立场和终点，除此之外却并没有规定他不能对敌手的末路感到悲伤，即使对方认为这是嘲笑轻蔑，他也无法不对成河成川的鲜血而感慨。

“承认作为人的不足吗？终于有点长进了，不过，”他曾经的敌人和友人瞟瞟他的神色，翘起的右脚晃了晃，拖鞋拍在脚底发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音，右手随意朝天花板比了个发誓的动作，“我发誓不会憎恨，无论如何不会去憎恨，只是一味地愤怒下去。”

“唉，说到底我就是……这么一个天真而愚蠢的人啊，因为。没办法，我理解双方的想法，所以只能去反抗正法时间命运之类的东西，却绝对狠不下心彻彻底底地憎恨，因为我们都不过是被世界玩弄的众生嘛。”

他被这句自我剖析抵得说不出话，他本以为作为大战最后的见证者，再加上不得不承受的诅咒，马嘶背负的仇恨怨憎会远远多于他们每个人，没想到对方却没有心怀一丝憎恶……马嘶把他、把战争以及它的参与者看得如此透彻，这怎能不叫他无言。而他注意到愤怒的从者在描述过去的场景时总会有意无意地捏着耳垂摩挲自己的耳环，是有什么寓意吗？他仔细地端详那耳环，比戒指稍微大两圈，底下坠着几颗金珠，没有使用任何复杂的工艺，堪称平平无奇，可他却越发觉得熟悉。就在对方再次微微偏头，耳环映着白炽灯光闪闪发亮时，他终于意识到了什么。

“那、那是恩师的——”爱品、遗物，诸如此类。从他小时候就见怪不怪的物件。

“嗯？在说这玩意儿吗？”马嘶迎着他的目光摘下耳环拍在桌上，“我从老头子的头上扒下来的，另一只怎么也找不到了。不知道为什么应召的时候把它给带了过来。”

没有亲眼见证父亲死亡的儿子折返站场，在遍地的骸骨中找到父亲的尸体，抱着已经失去体温的苍老头颅，跪在地上，睁着流不出泪的干涸双眼望向苍天。直至今天他仍能记起那一日笼罩战场的嘶吼咆哮，如同那人的名字一般响彻在空中，那罗延法宝接连降下数不清的火雨，以般度军迅速累加的死亡为上师陪葬。那时的他在战车上出言叫阵、乘胜追击，自然也就看到了马嘶决绝而悲恸的面容和已经易主的耳环，先前他还在谴责不尊正法的战斗，却还是为了立场当即举起武器。明明看到了不义，明明看到了愤怒，明明阻止了，明明胜利了，此刻他却感同身受地体会到了平淡话语下的怆然。

这就是命运的安排吗，竟将没有过错的每个人都放在掌心肆意揉捏。他不是滋味地盯着马嘶左右把玩小小的耳环，却总觉得眼前的那副面貌和那只耳环有种说不出的不匹配，他想了想，一瞬间就连对方的面容都变得陌生起来。

“你的脸……”

“哦，那个，现在的我是火祭之后的样子，肯定和以前不太一样，感到奇怪也很正常。就像这样——”马嘶揉揉自己的脸颊，做了个屹立不动、高举双臂的动作，“化作了大自在天。”

怪不得。怪不得总是在面对时感到违和，原来当初在夜色掩映里所看到的不同状貌不是错觉。他记忆里那个在静修林中的师兄本该更……更怎么样来着？他不太记得清了，或者说本来就缺少印象，但应当更美丽、更温和、更冷一点才对，可命运总能使人面目全非。献祭己身、摧毁容颜，不惜断送战士的荣誉都要复仇，那么唯一完好的那颗心脏该有多沉重呢。他的敌人毫不在乎他的所思所想，对他轻描淡写地讲另一个视角下的故事走向，没什么过激的情感，就像在讲一个不存在的书中人：

“我曾在父亲死后劝难敌停战，原因嘛，两方都有。毗湿摩、老头子、罗泰耶（对方的叫法太熟稔亲切，他在此时竟隐隐有些嫉妒）、广声，一个个因为不光彩的手段倒下了、卸甲休息了，直到难敌都……我觉得我必须做点什么了。我的确是婆罗门，但在那个晚上，我决定为刹帝利以恶报恶，把你们全部拉进地狱。然后结果你也知道啦。”

那之后的结局他当然知道，毕竟他也是夜袭的亲历者，地狱般的屠杀后生还者寥寥无几，不死不老的摩尼宝珠被交割，流脓流血在人世流浪三千年，马嘶的反抗最终还是失败了。但般度和俱卢谁也没讨到好处，也就难以判断谁输谁赢，只有那个人，见证着两方都消失在历史的烟云之中，独自狼狈地摸爬滚打，将浩大的史诗尽数藏在心里。

等等，三千年还——他张口欲问，战争最后的败者却接过话头：

“是的，如你所见，三千年未到，我仍在人世中徘徊。”

“你，来自未来？”他不能更震惊。三千年，从英灵座被召唤，现界、战斗、消亡，短短几天几个月，回归座上之后更是体会不到时间的流逝，但一直流浪、不该于此现身的人好端端地坐在他对面，却让他实实在在地感受到了当年那场战争的余威和时间的流毒。真的……抱着伤痛东躲西藏了这么久吗？

“可以这么说吧，我算算……快了快了，差不多等御主活到一百岁就能结束了，当然御主能不能活那么久还是个问题。不过要问未来发生了什么的话，免谈。”闲不下来的从者翘完腿开始有一搭没一搭地翘椅子，“也不是没有收获，至少用肉眼见证了很多事情。”

见证了什么？可他不敢问，想必作为诅咒的直接关联者，他提出的每一个问题都是羞辱和伤害。他只能在脑海里想象那双金色的眼睛是如何容纳流变时间的斗转星移、为后继者创造出的有别于神的奇迹发出惊叹，体无全肤，浑身散发着腐臭，在角落里栖居，在污泥里爬行，和英雄一词没有任何相符之处。但他又知道马嘶不会介意的，一个被时间和命运捶打了三千年的人，心灵早被炼化成了通透琉璃，化作灯盏包含那被风雨浇打却仍燃烧不息的愤怒烛火。

“我看着人们信了不同的神再渐渐地不信神，我看着地上的屋宇越建越高越修越怪，我看着繁华的街道通上电，里面摆满了我说不上名字的神奇玩意儿，人们能喝上牛奶，远离战争和病痛，这么一路看下来，有时还挺难生气的。”流浪者心情相当愉快地勾勾嘴角，自顾自地为他讲起自己的漂泊旅途，丝毫不见悲惨，丝毫不提痛苦，这或许正是对诅咒倔强而独特的一种反抗，“最神奇的是那次，我随船漂流到新的大陆，那里机械兵横走，人人不敢懈怠地劳作，和一群看起来极野蛮的战士对抗。反正因为诅咒我怎么都不会死，干脆摸到战场附近观战。在那儿，我居然意外地碰到了不少熟人呢。”

“是北美的——？”他瞬间便明白了对方的意思，转而又开始羞愧起来，自己在对方眼中，一定还是一点长进没有吧……

“你们两个啊，迦尔纳是个一根筋的笨蛋，你也好不到哪里去。不过这样也不坏，人活着总得为了点什么，只要不变成魔障就行。从某种角度来说，我该感谢那个浑身长刺的家伙，先你一步让迦尔纳脱离了战斗，不然你只会更纠结。”然而马嘶半真半假地咧开嘴笑了，雪白牙齿也亮出来，颇有些踢向妙见宝轮时的神韵，“好吧，不管你有没有向他射箭你都会纠结的——让我猜猜，你现在也在为了御主而不断与心魔对抗吧？”

他艰难地点了点头。在这个对他知根知底的男人面前似乎没有遮掩的必要，迦尔纳不懂沟通的方式，帕尔瓦蒂大人只会怜悯双方，看上去暴躁无常的从者反而成为开导指点他的最佳人选，虽然他一点也不愿意承认，但那些刀刀见血的话倒确实让他看清，也可说是理解了不少从未思考过的事。

“其实从那一次之后，我就看见你的箭矢上有越来越坚定的光芒了，阿周那。看来你也有在努力嘛。”他的师兄第一次如此郑重地叫他的名字，对他说出近似赞扬的言辞，“所以，抬起头来肯定自己吧，你确实是前进中的天授之人。千万别和内心的黑暗和解抱团哦？不然我可就要动怒了。”

虽然是敌人，但也曾为友人，更是于自己有厚恩的老师之子；是出身古老高贵的智慧婆罗门，也是令人虽然肃然起敬的战士。马嘶的话和平日的表现大相庭径，却莫名让他鼓起了勇气去正视被自己割席的不完美，这一刻他罕见地想向对方道出真诚的感谢。而愤怒的从者瞥见他手中原封不动的奶盒，轻飘飘地笑了一声。

“怎么还不拆开啊，留着当纪念呢？喝吧喝吧，这可是令人开心幸福的东西啊。”

尘封的记忆随相似话语悉数复苏，他在刹那折返回幼年时。林间所能窥见的那个明朗自由少年似乎在此刻还魂，牵起刚跟随老师学习的他趟过河溪，又塞了一罐牛奶让他缓解紧张胆怯，水是凉的，紧握在一起的手是热的，白昼的日光落在火红色的发梢，落在金色的宝珠和眼底，也落在他心田一隅。雪白浓郁的汁液顺着细细的长管涌进喉舌，他想。

的确是美好的事物。

END


End file.
